Titan's Love
by wonder woman2002
Summary: This is a romatic story if you have anything bad or rude to say please keep it to yourself also if you have any critism please try and make it respectful Thanks!


All the titans was dealling with Dethside.

Donna yelled to Raven "NO!"

Dethside had knocked out Raven.

Starfire tried to get her up it was as if she was dead.

Nightwing got knocked into the wall which knocked him out too.

Starfire told Donna "we cant fight forever what do we do?"

Donna said "grab whoever you can and lets fly.

Donna grabbed beast boy,and Cyborg Starfire grabbed Raven and Nightwing and the girls flew off back to the T Tower.

Donna and Starfire took everyone to the nursing area to get scanned.

Kori told Donna "everyone will be ok."

3 weeks later

Beast Boy said to Donna "COME ON! LETS PLAY THE GAME!"

Donna said "Ok BB chill"

Donna and BB played the game and Donna won the fighting round everytime.

Dick came back in Kori drooled over him.

Donna rolled her eyes crossed her legs and said "Hey Dick glad you're good.

Kori said "Yeah haha."

Donna said to Kori so Dick wouldnt hear "Dial it down."

Kori said "Oh like you dont want to date him."

Donna laughed so hard she fell into the couch then the couch fell over.

Dick laughed and walked out.

Kori said to Donna "Thanks i was going to ask him out!"

Donna said "Gross you want to date the protege of a play boy, smooth move."

Kori said "You had a chance to go with Roy."

Donna said "HECK NO! way way WAY to coky for me!"

Kori said "Go with Cyborg?"

Donna said "He is my favorite half male person ever so HECK NO!"

Kori said "Mark?"

Donna said "He is 15 im 19 GROSS!"

Kori said "umm you just rejcted every guy!"

Donna said "HERES MY ROOM BYE!"

Donna put on her sports bra and breif's and went to bed.

Donna's Dream (She is 8 in this dream)

Donna sat on the throne next to her 18 year old sister.

Donna said "Mommy why dont we have men on the island?"

Diana said "Yes mother cant it be possible men changed for the sake of wemen?"

Hippolita said "Daughters let us talk later ok."

Donna and Diana in union said "Yes mother."

Wakes up to loud beep noises.

Donna jumped out of bed and ran out and into the titan living room.

Donna felt a chill then relized everyone was looking at her even nightwing.

Donna said "WHAT!?"

Raven and Kori whent up to her and said to her "Umm youre in your breifs and sports bra."

Donna said "So they dont have to stare!"

Dick said "Umm right anyway we have a call from Bruce.

Dick answered the call.

Bruce:morning everyone.

Donna:Who are you and what did you do to batman.

Bruce:stares at Donna.

Donna:AH! stop staring im out.

Donna walked out.

3 hours later at 10:00

Starfire saw Dick and walked up to him.

Dick looked at her and smiled "Hey Kori."

Kori said "h-h-hi Dick want to go out with me?"

Dick said "No i got my eyes on another girl"

Donna walked pass and Dick said "That girl"

Dick walked up to Donna and said "Come to my room i want to show you some...interesting things!"

Donna said "Whatever.

After about 15 minutes Kori walked pass to Dick on the ground.

"DONNA!"

Kori yelled "What happened!?"

Donna said "If Dick though he could get me and what i got HE IS WAY PASS WRONG!"

Kori took Dick to her room "You ok Babe?"

Dick said "Kori thanks and...i do like you it just i wanted...you to...you to well um...get jeolouse and want me...alot."

Kori jumped into Dicks arms and they had a long long kiss.

1 year later

Donna was beating Cyborg and Beast Boy while eating pizza.

Dick walked in and said "Me and Kori are getting married!"

Everyone turned around and cheered.

When Donna wasn't looking Beast Boy unpaused the game and tried to beat Donna.

Donna yanked out Beast Boys controller and won the game for the 5th time in a row.

When everyone turned aroung Dick and Kori was kissing.

Donna said "I'm so going to be sick btw Roy joind the Titans!"

Everone looked at Donna.

"What?" is all Donna could say.

Kori flew and sat by Donna and Roy and said "Yo Roy if YOU loose a match against Donna you have to go on a date with her."

When they started Roy didnt touch the ramote on purpose.

Donna won.

Roy said "See babe at dinner i will look my best make sure you do too!"

Donna stormed out with Kori next to her and Donna yelled "COKY!"

Then Donna and Kori flew back.

Donna kissed Roy on the lips for about a minute then said "See you at the Olive Garden."

Kori had one hand on Dick's chest and the other on his back with Dicks hand around her waist.

3 months later

Donna and Roy walked in with the Titans all on the couch.

Donna yelled "ME AND ROY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Kori jumped up and Donna and Kori screamed then Kori said "We should have a double wedding it would be so romantic!"

Donna said "YES!"

Diana,Bruce,Dinah, and Oliver walked in.

Diana and Dinah yelled "WE'R HAVING A DOUBLE WEDDING!"

Donna and Kori yelled "US TOO!"

Dinah was talking fast and said "Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing!"

All the girls at the same time said "WE SHOULD START PLANNING!"

Then everyone ran to Donna's room and you could hear them talking.

Bruce Oliver Roy and Dick said "Chicks!?"

Then they herd Kori say all the guys can have matching outfits.

All the guys said "OH NO!"

The End


End file.
